


Summer Camp Nightmare

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Summer Camp, Swimming, Teenstrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft es obligado a asistir a un campamento de verano, es alli donde conoce a Greg Lestrade.(Mala con  resumen como siempre)Esta es el primer capitulo de esta historia de aproximadamente 3 capitulos y la primera historia en una serie de aproximadamente 3 partes, espero la disfruten y sigan





	1. Chapter 1

**7 de agosto 1978**

No entendía el motivo por el cual había sido obligado a asistir a este campamento. Sabía perfectamente bien que podía quedarse en casa, lo había hecho miles de veces. Éste era otro intento de sus padres para que conociera otros chicos de su edad. Su único amigo era Sherlock y su hermanito tenía 8 años, por lo que la señora Holmes insistía en que Mycroft conociera otras personas.

Sherlock también había asistido pero debido a que Mycroft tenía 15 años los grupos eran separados la mayoría del tiempo, solo lo veía a la hora de las comidas; pero pronto eso cambió, cuando Sherlock conoció a Víctor Trevor dejó de buscarlo para comer juntos y Mycroft no lo culpaba, al menos uno de ellos cumplió los deseos de mami, aunque ese chico Trevor no le convencía.

Es por eso por lo que ahora, a la hora del almuerzo se encontraba solo, sólo él y su mente, la cual no era realmente muy buena compañía, era la razón por la que nadie le hablaba; Mycroft observaba cosas en las demás personas que nadie más podía observar, con excepción de Sherlock y aun así era demasiado pequeño para entender muchas cosas. La mente de Mycroft Holmes también le traicionaba, la mayoría del tiempo estaba triste, derrotado… aunque pensaba que no era necesario tener amigos, que las personas (la mayoría de ellas no contaba a mami, papi ni a Sherlock) eran imbéciles, sin gracia y hace mucho había aprendido que tratar de ser igual a los demás era inútil. Aun así, un sentimiento extraño lo. Embargaba, su madre aseguraba que era soledad, pero a él le gustaba la soledad. Estar solo era lo mejor, estar solo lo protegía. Lo protegía de los chicos que intimidan a los demás, aunque en este campamento nadie lo había molestado, en la escuela era objeto de burla constante y estar solo al menos lo ayudaba a no llamar demasiado la atención hacia él.

Faltaban cuatro semanas para acabar el campamento y lo único que sabía con seguridad era que estaría solo lo que restaba de ellas, sin que nadie lo molest…

—Hola… ¿está ocupado este asiento? —

Mycroft miró arriba y sus ojos se encontraron con los más hermosos ojos chocolate que jamás hubiera visto. Cuando iba a decirle que, de hecho, si estaba ocupado el chico de cabello marrón se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa. Esto era lo que faltaba, Gregory Lestrade, el chico más popular del campamento había decidido hacerlo blanco de sus burlas.

Todas las chicas decían que Lestrade era muy guapo, incluso había escuchado a algunos chicos decirlo también, él no le había prestado mucha atención antes, no estaba interesado en chicos...tampoco en chicas, nunca había notado esos hermosos ojos marrones, como chocolate derretido.

—Ya te sentaste...— dijo, aunque no era necesario anunciar lo que ambos sabían.

—Solo pregunté por educación, pero sé que nadie se sienta aquí… además, sabía que me dirías que estaba ocupado… evitemos esa conversación. —

—¿C-cómo...—

—Siempre te sientas en esta misma mesa...— lo interrumpió.

—Toda la semana que llevamos aquí, cualquier persona que se sienta, se levanta en pocos minutos y he preguntado por qué...—

—¿Y? — le contestó, un poco altanero.

—Dicen que eres muy grosero. — le dijo con una sonrisa que Mycroft identificó como coqueta, así que lo miró confundido.

—¿Alguna razón en específico para que quieras sentarte aquí? ¿o solo viniste a informarme lo que los demás piensan de mí? —

—¡Ja! No… solo vine a decirte que el rojo te sienta bastante bien, todos los días usas negro, aunque el negro se te ve muy bien, solo que el rojo te sienta de maravilla. —

Mycroft no sabía qué decirle, le había tomado por sorpresa aquello. Se quedó mirando a Lestrade, pestañeando rápidamente sin saber que decir, tratando de ver en su lenguaje corporal algún signo de mentira, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Te he roto algo? — le dijo con tono bromista bien y Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hey… tranquilo pelirrojo… solo era una inocente broma, entonces…— le dijo, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y su mentón en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Que comes? — no sabía que decirle, intentaba alargar la conversación.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de tu repentino interés en mí? — le espetó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ah… bueno, ni tan repentino, desde que llegamos, el primer día te vi y me interesaste… solo que no me había atrevido o más bien no sabía que decirte, pero hoy al verte con esa camisa, supe que tenías que saber que el rojo te sienta bastante bien, hace juego con tu cabello. —

Mycroft aún no sabía qué responder, era absurdo que esto le estuviera pasando, se había esforzado por mantenerse en las sombras y ahora todo el que pasaba, volteaba a mirar y es que era realmente extraño que el chico más popular del campamento estuviera hablando con él, el odioso Holmes. La mitad del campamento lo odiaba y la otra mitad no tenía idea de quién era él.

—Entonces, ya que lo dijiste puedes retirarte. — le contestó, cortante.

Mientras más Greg hablaba, más se convencía de que debía ser una broma, que en cuanto bajara la guardia, Greg y sus amigos se reirían de él por tan siquiera creer que a alguien le importaba.

—No me engañas Mycroft Holmes, no creeré lo que dicen los demás… quizás ni siquiera eres tan inteligente como dicen...—

Mycroft sabía lo que hacía, pero no pudo evitar caer en su juego, su inteligencia era lo único que tenía. Así que le dijo todo lo que podía observar.

—Entonces cómo explicas que sepa que esta mañana fuiste a la cocina y una de las señoras te hizo un desayuno diferente al de todos por qué no te gusta la avena, estás en este campamento por qué tu tío lo pagó, tu madre apenas puede pagar la hipoteca de la casa desde que tu padre los dejó, eres hijo único y sientes que debes cuidar de ella cómo tu papá nunca lo hizo y.…—

—Ya, es cierto, todo eso… es increíble… no creía lo que decían los demás. —

—Aún no termino. —

—No es necesario. —

—Si, ¿O es que no quieres que diga que ésta madrugada te levantaste y te masturbaste en la cama mientras creías que tu compañero de cuarto dormía? Si, Gregory… creías, él lo vio todo, solo fingía dormir, ¿Cómo lo sé? No ha parado de mirarte y no es simple curiosidad. —

Al fin Lestrade se puso rojo como un tomate y Mycroft estaba seguro de que se levantaría, pero no lo hizo.

— Creía que Travis era completamente heterosexual, pft… wow. —

Mycroft lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿Es que acaso nada lo sacaría de allí?

—Tienes… 15 años, ¿Cierto? Yo tengo 16, es verdad lo de mi mamá, pero no me molesta, ella se ha esforzado bastante, yo quería buscar un trabajo de verano, pero mi tío me convenció de venir y buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo luego… no me encantó la idea, pero ya él había pagado y no quería que perdiera el dinero. Entonces, ¿Cómo viste todo eso? —

—Te aburrían los detalles, simplemente te he obser...— cerró la boca antes de ponerse en evidencia, pero Greg lo había escuchado, sonrió y se reclinó en la silla, cruzando los brazos.

—Con que me has observado… Hmmm...—

—A ti y a otros, no te creas importante. —

—Claro, no me creo importante, para nada…—le contestó, sonriente.

_¿POR QUÉ SONRÍE TANTO?_

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se levantó, tomando su bandeja de comida que apenas había tocado.

—¡Espera! No te quedes sin comer, ya me voy y te dejo tranquilo. — se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Mycroft del brazo, jalándolo para que se sentara nuevamente. Mycroft puso mala cara, pero se quedó sentado.

\-------------

Los días siguientes fueron algo parecidos. Mycroft se sentaba solo en el desayuno, en el almuerzo y en la cena y Greg siempre se sentaba a hablarle. Mycroft simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlo, contestándole muy pocas veces lo que el moreno le preguntaba. Greg no se cansaba de hablarle al pelirrojo que tanto le llamaba la atención y Mycroft no se cansaba de ignorarlo.

—¡Buenos días, Myc! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, dándole vueltas a su avena con la cuchara.

—Yo estoy bien. — prosiguió el otro, sonriente.

—Hoy vamos a jugar futbol antes del almuerzo, deberías venir. —

—No juego futbol. —

—Puedes ir a verme, ¡echarme porras! Será divertido. —

—Permíteme discrepar. —

Esta vez fue el turno de Greg de rodar los ojos, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Mycroft.

—Y no me llames Myc, mi nombre es Mycroft. —

—Anotado. —

—Eso mismo dijiste ayer, y el día anterior. —

—Myc, por favor… si vienes a verme jugar, dejaré de decirte Myc. — le dijo, con una sonrisa que él pensaba era maliciosa. Mycroft lo miró por varios segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego asentir.

—Está bien, pero debes prometer nunca más llamarme Myc. —

—Lo prometo, tienes mi palabra. —

Mycroft extendió su mano y Greg la estrechó sonriente, acto seguido salió corriendo de allí antes de que Mycroft pusiera otra condición.

Cómo prometido, allí estaba Mycroft, en el campo improvisado de fútbol, donde el campamento se había dividido entre jugadores y espectadores, la idea había sido tan bien acogida que uno de los líderes del campamento estaba en labores de árbitro. Mycroft se sentó frente al campo en una esquina donde pudiera escapar rápidamente de ser necesario y no tuviera personas sentadas a ambos lados. La verdad que todo esto le parecía realmente tonto además no entendía muy bien el juego, aunque seguramente podría entenderlo si hacía una investigación; lo peor de todo eran los gritos de sus compañeros, incluso lo empujaban cada vez que se levantaban simplemente porque la pelota llegaba a la malla. Realmente, no era tan malo ver cómo jugaban los chicos, aunque también había chicas jugando… los pantalones cortos le quedaban de maravilla a Gregory, no cómo que él estuviera fijándose en las piernas del otro, para nada… solo era una observación.

Al terminar el partido, Greg corrió a donde el, todo lleno de barro, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Qué bueno que vinieras… Aunque fuimos pésimos...—

Mycroft lo miró, ladeando la cabeza, pero sin decir palabra alguna, no estaba seguro si el equipo de Greg había ganado o perdido, pero no iba a vocalizar su ignorancia.

—Perdimos. — le dijo Greg, al notar que Mycroft no lo tenía del todo claro, no hacía falta que lo dijera, era obvio que el chico sabía poco o nada del deporte.

—Oh… mis condolencias. —

Greg soltó una carcajada y pasó su mano por su cabello para sacarlo de su cara, echándolo hacia atrás.

—No importa, solo fue diversión… además sabía que íbamos a perder… no digas nada, pero...— se acercó a Mycroft, bajando un poco la voz.

—...mi equipo es bastante malo, me uní a ellos ya que Sally y Stella son las mejores jugadoras y ellas se fueron al otro equipo y no es por nada, pero soy bastante bueno… quería ayudar a los demás que estaban en desventaja… aunque igual perdimos, ¡Sally y Stella son salvajes! pero fue divertido. —

Mycroft asintió, dando un paso atrás para alejarse del otro.

—Me alegra que hayas disfrutado… ¿siempre son tan largos los partidos? —

—Urm… pues… casi. — le respondió, rascándose la parte de atrás del pelo, como Mycroft había notado que hacía cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo.

—¿Tenías algo que hacer? — le dijo, con la mano en la nuca. Mycroft notó que el ángulo en el que ponía la mano provocaba que la camisa se le subiera y se le viera un poco el estómago, entonces se distrajo lo suficiente como para que Greg lo notara.

—¿Myc...croft? —

Mycroft miró rápidamente hacia arriba y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nada...solo preguntaba. —

—Oh, que bien…erm… ¿te molesta si almorzamos juntos hoy? —

—¿Que? —

—Es que siempre cómo con los demás antes de ir a tu mesa… aunque sé que no te gusta demasiado mi compañía… pero me preguntaba si quería almorzar conmigo… podría explicarte más del fútbol y cómo funciona. —

Mycroft lo observó unos segundos, claro que había notado que Greg nunca llevaba su bandeja a la mesa de Mycroft, pero nunca había pensado demasiado en ello.

—Claro, podemos almorzar juntos… pero solo porque me interesa el futbol. —

Greg asintió sonriendo, sabía que a Mycroft el fútbol no le interesaba demasiado así que para él era una victoria que dijera aquello, al fin se estaba ganando al pelirrojo hermoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**28 de agosto 1978**

Las semanas siguientes fueron bastante amenas para Mycroft, hasta se podría decir que las disfrutó bastante, aunque nunca lo admitiría a sus padres. Greg se había encargado de que Mycroft no estuviera solo si podía evitarlo. Incluso cuando Mycroft se quejaba, de que Greg era un pesado nunca se alejaba ni lo trataba mal de ninguna manera, el castaño se daba cuenta que Mycroft en realidad no quería que se fuera.

Casi se acababa el campamento y tenían un día sin actividades, permitiéndole a los campistas preparar sus cosas para el regreso a casa, Greg empacó rápidamente sus cosas y fue a buscar a Mycroft a su cabaña.

—¿Te falta mucho? —

Mycroft miro a la puerta, donde Greg se reclinada con los brazos cruzados y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es relevante el tiempo que me tome empacar mis cosas? —

—Si, lo es cuando tengo planes para hoy. — le dijo, tranquilamente.

— No te detengas por mí, Gregory. —

—Quiero decir… que tengo planes para ambos. Es el último día que vamos a poder hacer cualquier cosa que no sea lo que planearon los lideres, así que quiero enseñarte algo. —

—Bien, puedes mostrarme. — le dijo, tranquilamente provocando que Greg rodara los ojos.

—No aquí, ¡vamos! Te ayudare a empacar y así podremos irnos. —

—¿Que me vas a mostrar? — resignado, le señaló una pila de ropa ya doblada para poner en la maleta mientras él iba a recolectar lo demás.

—Es una sorpresa, asegúrate de utilizar ropa cómoda. —

\----------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después se encontraban en un pequeño barco en el lago del campamento, Greg remaba, mientras Mycroft miraba a su alrededor, ya habían pasado del límite que usualmente era permitido en el campamento y aun no sabía a donde iban, Greg se rehusaba a que Mycroft lo ayudara a remar, así que simplemente lo observaba, las líneas de sus brazos en tensión por el esfuerzo.

—Yo podría tomarlos por un rato. —

—No… ya casi llegamos, lo prometo. — Mycroft asintió, evitando mirarlo por mucho tiempo, por los siguientes minutos se dedicó a mirar el paisaje, cómo iba cambiando hasta que pasaron por un pequeño canal, el bote apenas pasaba por aquel espacio, cuando llegaron al final del canal había un espacio redondo, el final del lago, la única opción era regresar por donde mismo llegaron, el agua era más clara allí y en los alrededores había muchos árboles y vegetación. Greg ancló el bote en medio de aquel lugar y sacó su mochila, buscando dentro de ella, sacó un par de botellas y sándwiches.

—¿Venimos aquí para comer? —

—Es un picnic. — le contestó seriamente.

Mycroft simplemente asintió y tomo uno de los sándwiches, aun no había desayunado y ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Cómo descubriste esto? —

—Uno de los primeros días del campamento, me quería ir… me sentía muy solo y tome uno de los botes, pensando que llegaría a uno de los pueblos cercanos, pero tome la dirección contraria, después del campamento lo que hay son árboles, todo este espacio es parte del mismo terreno donde nos quedamos, pero supongo que no lo usan… es hermoso ¿no? Sin rastros de personas, y el atardecer es hermoso. —

Mycroft asintió, mirando a su alrededor, los arboles estaban pegados los unos a los otros, sin rastros de caminos creados por los humanos, no había ningún puerto para amarrar los botes, nada. Era realmente hermoso, ambos terminaron su comida y bebida y se quedaron contemplando a su alrededor en cómodo silencio. De repente, Greg se quitó la camisa y pantalones y saltó al agua en boxers, riendo y tirando agua hacia el bote.

—¡Gregory! ¿En qué estás pensando? —

—El agua se veía demasiado tranquila, me invitaba a probarla. —

—Eres incorregible. No voy a mojar mi ropa. —

—No tienes que hacerlo, simplemente tus boxers. —

—No, de ninguna manera, luego mojaré mi ropa cuando me la vuelva a poner. —

—Mycroft, nos quedamos en el bote hasta que nos sequemos. ¡VAMOS! Está a la temperatura perfecta. Si no lo haces, te voy a tirar del bote, entonces no tendrás ropa seca.

A regañadientes, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, de espaldas a Greg, no quería que lo viera más tiempo del necesario, saltando al agua en la parte opuesta del bote, Greg nadó hasta donde él y lo comenzó a atacar con agua, persiguiendolo mientras lo amenazaba con cosquillas y Mycroft nadaba lejos de él lo más rápido que podía.

—¡Mycroft! Ya, prometo no mojarte ni hacerte cosquillas, solo quiero hablar sin tener que gritar. —

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo y nadó lentamente a donde se encontraba Greg, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente del otro.

—Ya deberíamos salir, así tendremos tiempo de secarnos antes de regresar. — le dijo Greg cuando estuvo bastante cerca. —Voy a subir yo y luego te ayudo. —

Habían nadado bastante lejos del bote así que tuvieron que nadar de vuelta, Greg llevaba la delantera por unos pocos centímetros.

—¡Quien llegue al último debe remar de vuelta! Le dijo y comenzó a nadar rápidamente, pero Mycroft era más ágil y le ganó por unos segundos.

—Qué pena, Gregory… tendrás que remar de vuelta. —

Greg sonrió al escuchar el tono travieso del otro.

—Hecho, déjame trepar a mi primero para ayudarte. — le contestó, un poco sin aliento. Mycroft asintió y se separó un poco del bote, Greg intentó, sin éxito de trepar dos veces antes de lograrlo.

—Supongo que no pensé en eso cuando salté al agua. —

—No, definitivamente no estabas pensando. — Mycroft se acercó a donde estaba y Greg extendió sus dos brazos para que Mycroft se apoyara en él y pudiera subir sin problemas.

Rápidamente pudo subir, las manos de Greg en su cintura y debajo de su brazo para apoyarlo, al subir finalmente ambos cayeron en el piso del bote, haciendo que se moviera fuertemente, Mycroft cayó encima de Greg, pero se apoyó con las manos para no caer totalmente. La respiración de ambos acelerada, el brazo de Greg aún alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft y su cara muy cerca de la del pelirrojo. Greg se acercó suavemente, mirando a sus ojos y sus labios rápidamente… pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Mycroft se alejó y se sentó en una de las tablas.

Greg aclaró su garganta y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres otro sándwich? Creo que me vendría bien otro antes de regresar. —

—Excelente, comenzaba a darme hambre. — le dijo, una de sus manos cubriendo su estómago en todo momento. Greg tomó una sábana de su mochila y se la puso a Mycroft en los hombros.

—Esto nos mantendrá calientes. — tomó los sándwiches que faltaban de la mochila y se acomodó una vez más a su lado, tomando un poco de la sabana, acurrucados dentro de ella terminaron de comer y beber. Se quedaron allí, viendo el sol ocultarse entre los arboles hasta que Greg decidió que era mejor vestirse y regresar antes de que ya no quedara nada de luz.

Regresaron al campamento remando entre los dos, ya que Mycroft insistió en que sería más rápido y además ya se sabía el camino de vuelta. Cuando llegaron había algunos chicos a orillas del lago, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mirándolos de reojo cuando los vieron salir del bote, pero Greg los ignoró y aconsejó a Mycroft a hacer lo propio. Lo acompañó hasta su cabaña, Mycroft entró rápidamente despidiéndose con un además de la cabeza y cerrando la puerta antes de que Greg pudiera decir nada. Resignado, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su cabaña, estaba realmente cansado.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**30 de agosto 1978**

Al fin había llegado, el día final de su tortura, podría regresar a casa y luego solo una semana más para volver al colegio, donde al menos tendría acceso a los libros de la biblioteca y no lo obligarían a realizar actividad física por más de una hora. Después del almuerzo sus padres vendrían por ellos, estaba un poco decepcionado de no haber visto a Gregory, ya se había acostumbrado, aunque nunca lo admitiría a su compañía mientras comía.

Sherlock se había sentado con él, cabizbajo y malhumorado, aparentemente el chico Trevor había desaparecido sin aviso, Sherlock culpó a Mycroft de haberlo asustado, pero en realidad sabía muy bien que Mycroft no tenía nada que ver en todo aquello, nunca había hablado con el chico. Comieron en la misma mesa sin intercambiar palabra. Mientras, Mycroft buscaba a Greg disimuladamente cada tanto. Luego del almuerzo fueron a recoger sus cosas para reunirse frente al lago, donde sus padres los recogerían. Mientras los demás jugaban y corrían alrededor del lago o hablaban animadamente, intercambiando información para seguir en contacto, Mycroft estaba solo, sentado en un tronco frente al lago; tirando piedras intentando hacerlas rebotar cómo había visto a Gregory hacer tantas veces. Cuando sintió una persona sentarse a su lado no hizo falta mirar para saber que era Gregory, su olor era muy peculiar e inconfundible.

—Te extrañé en el almuerzo, mi tío vive cerca y quiso venir a almorzar conmigo antes de que me fuera ya que no lo veré en un buen tiempo. —

—Admito que tu ausencia se hizo notar grandemente en el almuerzo también. —

Greg rio por lo bajo y le puso un papel en el regazo, tomando una piedra y haciéndola rebotar con facilidad en el lago.

—De verdad eres muy malo en esto, te tengo que entrenar correctamente hasta que lo logres. —

Mycroft miró el papel, tenía un número de teléfono, una dirección y una nota que leía:

_ No me hagas extrañarte otra vez. :)- G _

Mycroft miró a su lado, parándose de su lugar en el tronco para mirar a Greg.

—No tengo una hoja para darte el mío. —

—¡Oh! Yo traje— le contestó sonriendo y sacó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Mycroft los tomó y escribió el teléfono de su casa y su dirección postal, entregándolo a Greg quien lo tomo rápidamente y lo guardó en el bolsillo nuevamente.

—Gracias… yo… te voy a extrañar, Mycroft. —

—Ermm... — Mycroft podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose con un rubor que no quería mostrar.

—Pienso que tu presencia seria grata a diario… es lamentable que no sea posible. —

—¿Es tu manera de decirme que también me vas a extrañar? —

Mycroft asintió levemente mirando al piso y Greg sonrió, pasó las manos por su cabello.

—Pomposo. —

—Gregory, yo… quería preguntarte algo...—

—Cualquier cosa. —

— En el lago aquel día tu… ¿ibas a besarme? —

Greg abrió los ojos, era su turno de ruborizarse.

—Pues… yo... — no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por Sherlock, quien se metió entre ellos con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya nos vamos, Grodicroft. —

Mycroft tomó sus cosas con las mejillas rosadas y se despidió de Greg con un ademan de la cabeza. Greg rodó los ojos y lo rodeó en un gran y fuerte abrazo que Mycroft no pudo devolver ya que estaba muy impresionado y además tenía las manos muy ocupadas.

—Escríbeme, ¿sí? —

Mycroft asintió y Greg lo soltó, sonriendo.

—¿Ya acabaron? Me dan asco. — añadió Sherlock.

—Adiós, Gregory. —

—Adiós, Myc..croft.—

Los hermanos se alejaron, caminando a donde sus padres los esperaban, Mycroft abrazó a su madre mientras su padre guardaba sus cosas en el maletero.

—¿Todo bien, Myc? — preguntó la señora Holmes.

—Si, todo bien. —

—Veo que hiciste un amigo, excelente. —  añadió su padre.

Mycroft asintió y entro al auto, esa sería la última vez que vería el lago de aquel lugar, la última vez que vería cómo el viento movía los árboles, la última vez que vería cómo las cabañas se ponían pequeñas al alejarse rápidamente de allí y ciertamente Mycroft pensaba, sería la última vez que vería a Gregory Lestrade.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aqui termina la primera parte de la serie!! Ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte! asi que no habra mucha espera! Gracias a los que han dado kudos y me han comentado!! de verdad los aprecio.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, como siempre, los comentarios son apreciados


End file.
